There are many variables in various situations on the road, and one of them is intersection conditions. Unlike a general road, a pocket lane (turn pocket) may be present at the intersection, and vehicles are waiting to make a left turn in the pocket lane. When there are many vehicles waiting for the left turn, the vehicles may form a queue on a driving lane as well as the pocket lane. In this situation, if an autonomous vehicle is only trying to drive along a path (global path) originally generated, it may cause an accident.